


When It Rains

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's still raining outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> For Wendy.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. It's still raining?" Dean scowled up at the skies then slammed the door shut. "Dude, we're gonna float away, at this rate."

"Start building an ark," Sam said, his voice quiet with disinterest. From where Dean was standing, he looked mostly asleep, still, long body lax beneath the rumpled sheets.

"No arks." Dean sighed and contemplated the necessity of coffee versus the irritation of getting soaked, and decided it wasn't worth it. "Too hard to find a parking space." He flopped back down on the bed beside Sam. "I'm bored."

Sam snorted, but the sound got lost in a yawn. "How can you be bored? You haven't been awake for more than half an hour. Go back to sleep."

"Go back to sleep?" Dean blinked. "Uh. Why?"

Sam was a warm, solid weight against him, and after just a moment Sam curled himself over and around Dean, enveloping him in that warmth. By contrast, the breeze blowing in through the open window was cool and refreshing, the scent light and fresh.

"Because it's a good day to stay in bed," Sam said, nuzzling at Dean's throat. "It's cloudy, gray, quiet--" Each word was punctuated with a soft nip, like emphasis. Dean shivered once, goosebumps rippling over his arms. "This is--a chicken noodle soup kind of day," he finished, and Dean heard the smile in Sam's voice.

"Chicken noodle soup?" Dean dislodged Sam enough to sit up and strip his t-shirt back off, glad he hadn't gotten fully dressed yet.

"Yeah. Y'know, like grilled cheese and tomato soup--comfort food. It's a comfort kind of day."

"If you say so," Dean said, letting a hint of a grump into his voice. Actually, though, it sounded good. Lay in bed, surrounded by Sam, listening to the rain hit against the roof.

How long since they'd had a quiet day like this?

"Too long," Sam whispered, the words sliding down into Dean.

"Don't do that," he whispered back. It was really freakin' weird, when Sam answered, even if Dean hadn't spoken out loud. "No, you can keep doing _that_," he added, grabbing at Sam when he moved away.

"Just gotta go to the bathroom," Sam said, slipping out of bed. "Back in a minute."

"I'll be here," Dean called after him. The rain sounded louder for a minute, a heavy tempo beating out on every surface outside.

No place else he wanted to be, really.

~fin~


End file.
